


There's Wisdom In Your Teeth

by ArsenicApothecary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, here's some fluff, hope it doesn't rot any teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your incredibly handsome (not to mention high as a kite) best friend confesses his undying love to you after getting his wisdom teeth out? You might as well stick around and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be uber short but hey! No one ever complained about a multi chapter fic with A possible sequel!

In preparation he made you watch numerous hours of YouTube videos. Sign a contract not to record or take anything he said afterwards seriously. And last but not least he had written a will in case his gums became infected leading to his death and suing the dental practice. You've heard of people hating the dentist, but not to the extent of one Dirk Strider.

 

He’d been suffering from migraines so bad that he’d have to take whole days off work and school. His jaw ached to the point he could only drink, and when you told him his problem he acted as if the solution was the end of the world.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Dirk, really, they're just taking out your wisdom teeth. You'll feel so much better afterwards i promise."

 

"I don’t believe you one bit, Crocker."

 

You sigh and lean against his headboard pulling out your phone and scrolling to your dental offices number. "You don't have to, even though I’m telling the truth. But you can't keep living like this". And with that you call and schedule an appointment for one week to the day.

 

* * *

 

 

You place your 2003 Peoples magazine down on the table, thumbing through a few other old magazines before noticing a dental assistant approaching you. You haven't heard any fuss from the back during the procedure and pray that’s a sign things went smoothly.

 

She smiles at you. The same smile Roxy’s mom gives you after a rather unpleasant exchange with Dave. "Jane Crocker?"

 

 "Yep that's me!" possibly being sweet will ease this poor girl.

 

"We had a few complications during the procedure. Nothing huge i assure you! He simply...needed more of almost everything to go down and feel...comfortable throughout the surgery. Don't be surprised if his recovery goes a bit slower than what you've been told before. If you follow me I'll give you his medication and sign him out to you."

 

You nod the slightest pit of worry in your stomach. "Of course".

 

They take you back to the small dental office where you find Dirk sitting on the lime green dental bed. His cheeks swollen like a chipmunk and if he didn't look so miserable you'd dare to even say he was adorable. He catches site of you and immediately brightens.

"Jane!" its muddle by cotton and immediately after speaking he looks miserable again.

"Ready to go home pumpkin?" you try not to laugh as you realize the pet name is a direct indication of the state of his face, you’d just need to paint him orange. He nods solemnly and you walk to his side to help balance and escort him out. The walk to the car takes 5 minutes due to dirks nausea and distractedness. (The nurse already warned you; throw up buckets everywhere and no solid foods.) He settles into the seat and you strap him in, giving you a small goofy grin before attempting to speak.

"Jne, yor relly pretty." you laugh outwardly this time, first at his inability to talk and secondly at his statement.

"Thank you, Dirk".

He frowns at you. "No relly, I men it"

"I know you silly man. Now let’s get you home."  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be pumping this one out at a pretty fast pace so hey! Enjoy it while it lasts.

The car ride back was fairly uneventful. He stared at you, faded in and out of sleep,and at one point explained an entire engineering theory, in length with colorful descriptions. All before nodding once and saying 'yeah'. One of your most comical days to date. 

 Getting him up to his apartment however? Not as comical. Almost even scary. Today of all days the elevator gets stuck on the ninth floor. The doors open and close multiple times, but only on floor number 9. You have to guide dirk up two flights of stairs before having to dig around your purse for his apartment keys.

"Jne. You’re so noce. How’d you get so noce?" his question catches you off guard. Swinging the apartment door open you guide him in.

"I'm nice to you because you're my friend." you say lightly before closing and locking the door. He moves to the living room while groaning. He stops and stares into space.

 "You’re noce to everyone. You're just so sweet and nice. I mean. I wish we were more-..."

You close the distance so you're at his side. Slightly worried and very amused. "You wished we were more...what?"

He looks down at you and squints. "When did I get home?"

 You breathe and release the worry in your chest. He’s just very drugged up. He’ll be fine, and with that you guide him to his ( pre surgery cleaned) bedroom.

 "Do you want to take a nap dirk?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I think that'd be cool."

"Don't worry. I'll be here until Dave's home to take care of you"

He stomps his feet the last few steps to his bed. "Dave? I hate that guy."

You smile at him trying not to laugh at his hilarious shared thought. “He’s your brother, Dirk.”

“Yeash, and he sucks. Like a lot.”

You bend down to untie his shoes and remove them for him. “Is that so?” you move upwards to undo his hoodie so he doesn’t overheat under the covers.

“Yup. He’s awful. He throws money at me like I’m one of his problems he can buy off. He sucks. He’s….I dunno. He’s trying more, but I hate him.”

You pause your hands on his shoulders as he spouts the information at you. Nothing new or unknown, but nothing ever this easily shared. “He’s learning. He’s doing his best even if it’s not that great. You have me for the rest, right? Roxy, Jake, and even my dad. You have us.” You finish pushing the sweater down his arms. You struggle a bit as he forgets how to pull his hands through. Continuously splaying his fingers as to keep the sleeve on.

“Yeah. I like you guys. I dunno how y’all deal with me. I like your dad too. He’s hot. Never seen your mom but like, I bet you get your hotness from both of them.”

You actually blush. A stream of low ‘ahhhh’s and hardy hoo hoo’s escaping your mouth. “Okidoki. Bed time for you mister.”

You help him pull back the covers and tuck him in. He pouts at you. An actual pout on his puffy face. Not his normal scowl. “Aren’t you going to nap with me?”

“I’m going to go get you some ice packs and make sure you have some food when you wake up.” You pat his chest before quickly running to the kitchen and grabbing the ice chip packs (pre packed before the appointment. There’s no such thing as being too prepared!) and his special icy head band thingamabob to keep them in place.

You walk back into the bedroom and he’s staring with heavy lids at the ceiling. He half heartedly raises a hand to acknowledge you.

You walk slowly towards his bed. Positioning him to hold the ice against his swollen cheeks he complies, almost like jointed doll. You slip the band around his swollen head, over his hands. You help position the packs one at a time. slipping his hands out and muttering little ‘good job hun’s and telling him to go to bed. He closes his eyes once the ice packs are settled.

You grab him a glass of water and a straw, setting a towel under his side and a waste bucket beside his bed before turning to leave.

“Hey, Jane?”

It’s an almost inaudible whisper, pulling you back to lean over him on the bed.

“Yes, Dirk?”

“You’re…” he sighs deeply “I’m totally in love with you. You should marry me.” He yawns pathetically before settling deeper into his bed. Breathing even and deep.

You’re beet red. Your heart thudding just the littlest bit. “We’ll see when you feel better.” You watch his head twitch in a nod. You kiss his forehead, hands smoothing his worry lines and under his eyes, avoiding the tender areas of his cheeks.

You leave his door open a sliver to block out most noise but allow you to peak in.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later you have 5 varieties of soups cooled and ready in the Fridge. You check in on Dirk nearly every ten minutes. The rest of the time you spend on the couch, half watching Netflix on Dirks laptop. Half thinking about everything he’s been telling you throughout the day.

‘you should marry me’ rings in your head. You sink into the couch. Marriage…and Dirk? You had never through about it before. He’s…handsome. Especially when his cheeks aren’t inflated balloons. Your though process falters as you dwell for a hot second on how miserable he looks. But, marriage?? You can almost imagine it. Would he ask your dads permission? Would he want kids? …Would you be happy? You can’t deny you’ve been flattered when you’re mistaken for a couple while out but you’re just plain-

The phone rings, loud and abrupt in the tranquilly quiet apartment. You check the caller Id or lack thereof before answering the phone.

“Hello, Strider Residence Ja-“

“Oh, cool, Jane. How is he?”

“Mr.Strider? He-“

“No it’s the tooth fairy.” He laughs at his own joke on the other side of the line. “Sorry couldn’t resist, also please call me Dave I aint that old. But really, he doin okay?”

“Yes he is, he’s sleeping. Are you due home soon?”

“About that… Look I know I was supposed to be there, but I got wrapped up in this big deal in New York. Can you watch him? I can pay you. For your time off work that is. What do you make? Would 200 a day be good?”

“I don’t need any money. I’ll take care of him. Thank you Mr. Strider and have a nice trip.” You click the red phone, anger already bubbling inside of you. How could he dump his own flesh and blood on someone else so easily? Dirk wasn’t lying when he said he bought off his problems…Dirk didn’t seem to be lying in general.

 

You look at the clock on the phone and it’s about time to check up on Dirk. However this time you bring the laptop with you. Grabbing your ear buds from your purse along the way. You set yourself up leaning against his bed. One headphone out as to hear any movement, and as soon as you tap the space bar to play there is.

You quickly pause everything, listening for any more sound. Dirk groans lowly.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up like hell. His ice packs half melted, most of the numbing agents worn off. He needs to eat to take his meds but he can’t stop throwing up.  His gums are bleeding and the new cotton pads usually get rejected in a matter of minutes by his stomach. So as of right now he’s sitting on the floor, bucket between his knees and spitting up blood, chunks of vomit and stomach acid. You’re sitting behind him on the bed rubbing his shoulders and running your fingers through his hair, trying your best to soothe and comfort him but he’s miserable.

“Gauze.” He spits “Please.”

You move behind him. Sliding off the bed and grabbing the box of surgical cotton from his nightstand. “Do you want to put them in or do you want me to?”

“You’re the one training to become a nurse.”

“Nurses and dental assistant are two very different things.” You snap on a pair of rubber gloves “Now open as wide as you can without pain.” You place folded gauze squares on his lower gums. The upper ones don’t stick and his gums clamp just the same on the lower ones. He’s drooling all over your fingers and you try not to laugh at your situation because he’s miserable and you doubt he’ll find it endearing. “Do you want to try eating?”

He groans and leans back towards the bucket. “Maybe in a minute.” He adjusts his new icepacks and rubs his forehead. “Do we have anything to drink? Juice?” You rub the back of his head as you nod.

“I grabbed some light colored juices. I also got you some yellow Gatorade.” 

He snaps and points at you. “Gatorade fuckin please.”

You sprint to the fridge, grabbing a bottle and a bendy straw before running back, scared to leave him alone too long.

He slumps back against the bed and watches as you enter. You hand him the bottle before sitting next to him and placing a hand on his knee. Slightly rubbing your thumb against his tattering jeans. He takes a sip of the Gatorade sits for a moment and spits into the bucket. “isn’t Dave suppose to be here by now?”

Your thumb briefly stops before you pick back up the mellow circles. “About that…”

“Fuckin typical.”

“Well! At least you get more time with Nurse Jane, right?”

He shrugs and glances at you. “Nurse Jane won’t turn a blind eye when I try and get high off my meds.”

“Your meds will already give you that effect without the need to overdose, buster!”

He chuckles but it turns into a sad watery groan. “See what I mean.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour passes without another upchuck incident and you note he’s still a bit loopy and not all there. The pain however, seems to be growing, more and more sobering. You give him a lukewarm mug of chicken, pea and carrot mush. He refuses to touch it before you take the first sip.

“It looks like the crap in the bucket. How does it taste so good?”

“Would secrets and magic be an acceptable answer?”

“Whatever it is, teach me when I’m not dying.”

You hold out your pinky and he grips it in his own. Promising without having to say anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy as a bee, thought everything is done and simply waiting to be posted.

  
The next few days are a lot of rinse and repeat. Help Dirk get dressed and undressed. Replace his icepacks and feed him on a clock. Make sure he isn’t sneaking pills (by keeping them in your bra). Make sure he showers, sometimes he opts for a bath when he isn’t filled with enough energy. He’s more flustered than you are when he gets stuck and you have to help lift his very naked body from the emptied bath because he’s too off kilter from his meds. ‘Dirk, I’m a nurse. Trust me I’ve seen much worse.’

You help clean his gums and replace his gauze. Help him snip the loosening strings from his stitches. The swelling goes down gradually. You take pictures of his adorable puffy cheeked state while he sleeps. And other than feeling like you’ve been on a 72+ hour call, you’ve been having fun. You’ve stayed in pj’s the whole time (god bless your dorm mate for dropping those off) as well as binge watching Parks and Recreation while sidled up next to Dirk. You note he’s very touchy when sick. He slides his hand around your waist. On day Four you note his face is almost back to normal. He looks less like a hamster and more how you remembered him before puberty. His jaw line not quite chiseled in yet. Almost sweet looking. He catches you staring and raises his eyebrows. Asking ‘what?’ without words. You simply smack your cheeks and smile in reply. Gingerly he takes a hand and rubs along his cheek.

“Swellings better. I can talk…kinda”.

“It looks a lot better. Grade A recovery for the tough time you had during surgery.”

He nods and watches the laptop screen. “I don’t remember jack shit about that. Coherency edged in around….vomiting.” he gives the arm around your waste a slight squeeze. “What was I like?”

You stiffen a bit before playing it off as a laughing fit. “Hilarious. Both in looks and in content. I’ll tell you after this episode.” You force relaxation back into your body and by the time the episode ends he’s sleeping sitting up.  


* * *

 

  
Day 5 is astonishing. He insists he doesn’t need his morning meds and only takes his ones at noon. (only take as needed, just as instructed!). He manages to eat jello, soup, and even a banana. (solid foods have been a struggle). He lounges around for the most part still. You’re able to sit down and do some term work. He can take care of himself enough that he doesn’t even inform you when he showers. He returns and quizzes you on bedside manner and how to perform simple procedures. His swelling is almost completely down and you can’t help but admire how the returning angles of his face glisten with the fresh moisture from the shower.

“So, Jane. Since I now know the 100% correct way to insert a catheter.” He leans back, his palms against the living room carpet “You should tell me how post op Dirk was”.

You tap your chin with a finger. “Less of a brat, that’s for sure.”

He scoffs “No really.”

“You were…funny, looks especially, you poor chipmunk man. You seemed more chipper, then not chipper at all.” You lean your elbow against your folded knee and prop up your head. “I’m trying to remember, but someone said no recordings. Oh! You talked about hating Dave!” you give a single strong nod.

“And I still fuckin hate him.”

“Language”.

“Sorry Ma’am”.

“What else? Right.”  You cover your cheeks with your hands trying to hide your eminent blush. “You kept coming onto me.”

A look of surprise comes across his face. “Really now?”

“Mmmmhmm. First you called me pretty. Then you said I was nice. Something about me being nice and wanting more of something? You also got very surprised when we got you back here.” You tap your fingers trying to remember a few other event’s holding the awkward, high, marriage proposal for last “You called my dad hot, somehow asked about my mom, and then called me hot.”

“Holy shit.”

“Trust me, I was just as surprised.” You laugh and look up at him from where your eyes were glued to the carpet. He’s positively pink which makes you laugh more.

“Please tell me nothing else.”

“I wish.”

“Noooo. Nonononono. Ms.Crocker. Please spare me. I couldn’t have-“

“But you did.”

“Shit.”

“Mhmmmm” You watch as he looks anywhere but you.

“Fuck. Okay. What else. Should I write you an apology letter?”

“I don’t know, Dirk. Do you really think I’m that temptingly hot? Do you need to repent your sins of complimenting me?” you waggle your eyebrows at him and he goes from pink to a deep red and you think he might turn purple soon. “And after all that-“

“No-“

“You told me you loved me-“

“God fuckin-“

“Sorry, you told me you were IN love with me.”

“I did not!”

“Mhhhmmmmm. Then you proposed marriage.”

“Holy. Fuck.”

He’s the deepest red you’ve ever seen him, he flops back against the carpet and rubs at his face.

“Jane” he starts “I am sorry for ruining your virtue.”

And you absolutely lose it. Laughing so hard you teeter over on your side next to him on the floor. ”It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. And if it makes you feel better, I actually thought about it. Future you put off having kids for work so it will never work.”

He breathes in and turns to you “Okay, Jane, having children right away is illogical. Neither of us have our shit together.”

You poke him in the arm and scoff “This is what I mean! It’ll never work!” Something’s off as he won’t return your playful demeanor “Do you need more pain meds?”

“No”. he lolls his head back and forth a moment before settling back on you. “I’m sorry.”

“Dirk, it’s quiet alright. I know it was the meds speaking.”

“Yep.” He nods “Just the meds.” He reaches around until your hand is in his. “You are pretty though.”

“Oh, hush.”  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double feature!

A week after surgery and you high-five Dirk as he eats solid food. He moans about missing meat while eating and when you retort you bet he does, he nearly chokes.

He can open his jaw all the way and allows you to poke around to make sure his stitches properly dissolved. He still has to clean his tooth holes often and hates gargling the salt water, but he’s made a remarkable recovery.

He tells you the back of his jaw is still sore after brushing his teeth. You gently trace your fingers over his jaw line and stare him square in the eye before telling him to buck up and giving his cheek a light smack. You laugh and he scowled.

Things feel a lot more back to normal. In fact it’s your last night at Dirks! He has given you the green to go back to your daily life and you promise to only send him mildly harassing texts about his health. So to celebrate, you’re cooking dinner together.

“Will you chop these?”

“No problem, chief.”

“And grab the chicken stock from the cabinet?”

“Gotcha.”

“Dirk?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for all your help.”

You give him a quick hug from behind. Doing your best to not get your flour covered hands on any of his clothing. He wanted chicken pot pie so chicken pot pie is what your making. But you won’t lie and say any part of it is easy. You have him prep ingredients while you make the crust by hand. All in all it takes about three hours and by the time it’s cool enough to eat you’re both drooling. You clink your forks together and toast to the fruit of your labors.

You close your eyes with the first bite and hear Dirk moan beside you.

“Good?”

“Jane” he shifts to look towards you while showing more pie into his mouth “Can we put marriage back on the table?”

You laugh so hard a piece of a pea flies out of your mouth which only makes you laugh harder.

“Never mind. Gotta think about the kids.”  


* * *

 

  
You jump onto Dirk bed and land with a slight bounce. He’s still in the bathroom cleaning out his tooth holes, meanwhile you got through your whole face routine, brushed your teeth, pinned your hair, and he’s still standing around poking at his gums.

“Diiiiiirk! Hurry up! It’s my last night here!”

He exits the bathroom toweling his face and you smile up at him. His handsome angles most definitely evident again. “You can always stay.”

“While your kitchen is much nicer than mine, school is a long ways away, and work is further.”

“I could always drive you.”

“You have school!”

“For one more semester.”

“Work too!”

“From Home. On my schedule.”

“I have a 6am class.”

“Yep. Offer is off the table.” He smirks, moving towards the bed and flopping down face first. Crawling up he nuzzles against your stomach. “I still might miss you.”

You run your hands through his hair and try not to laugh as not to jostle his head around. “We’ll still have movie nights.”

“Yeah, once a month.”

“I live half an hour away, at most.”

“I’ll miss you cooking. I might even miss you forcing me to take care of myself. When I think of you on long cold nights there will be the voice in the back of my head, your voice, Jane. It’ll tell me to brush my teeth and wash my face, and I’ll listen. I’ll wash my damn face just because I miss you.”

“Don’t forget to moisturize”. You say in a scolding tone

“Okay that’s it-“he grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls upwards enough to expose skin, he plants his lips firmly on your skin and blows.

You squeak at the sudden raspberry, roughly planting a hand on his shoulder to push him away. He rolls away and leaves a pool of saliva on your stomach and you make a face before roughly mopping it up with your shirt. You squint at him and pout. “I hope you busted a gum.”

“I just might have. Do you want to check?” He opens his mouth and moves towards you before trying to nip at you.

“You’re a goof. Now let’s pick a movie.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's over! I hope you guys enjoyed it. A sequel has been on my mind but who knows.

Dirk’s incredibly playful tonight, which wouldn’t be odd if it weren’t coupled with affectionate. You either get one or the other. Playful and stoic, or affectionate and mopey; the latter happens less frequently of the two.

You two settle on watching Up. You manage to have forgotten how heart wrenchingly sad the beginning is and end up sobbing into Dirks shoulder. Especially when Ellie is told they can’t have children, you lose it. A sob escapes you and Dirk holds you tight, he even kisses the top of your head and gently tries to remind you it’s a movie. From that point on you watch the movie, but feel exhaustion edging in from crying. As the end rolls around you’re crying again, this time happy tears from the sweet ending and you mumble an apology to dirk while you use your pj top to mop up your tears from under your glasses.

“I’m never letting you pick a Disney movie again.”

“I’m sorry!” you hiccup “I forgot how gosh darn sad that movie was! I must have blocked it out!”

He places the laptop on his side table, laying down he opens his arms. “C’mere you cry baby”.

You gladly accept his embrace and opt to listen to his heart beat. “It’s just so sad, Dirk. They just…they just wanted to be happy and have a family and share their love with another human being and I-“ you get choked up again and harshly wipe your eyes. “I don’t want to talk about how stupidly emotional that movie made me.”

He rubs your back and you pull your shoulders forward as he drags his nails between them. “You’re gonna be a great mom and you’re gonna be able to share all that slow cooked Crockpot love with someone. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

You don’t know why but his words throw you into a new round of waterworks. He chuckles and grabs your glasses from you, placing them on the side table. You didn’t even think about how they were probably digging into his skin.

“What? No ‘Thank you, Dirk?”

You nod “Thank you, Dirk. I hate that movie. I could never…God… what would I do if- if one day I’m the nurse that discovers that heart breaking news? What if I have to tell someon-“

“You probably will.” He cuts you off a bit harshly. “You probably will, and even though it’ll break your heart you’ll be strong for the couple, and you’ll be strong enough for yourself too. You got a hard enough job without giving yourself these hypothetical’s.” he lowers his head to kiss the top of your curly mop. “You’re doing great, and you’re going to keep doin’ great.”

“Dirk?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you take your meds tonight?”

“No, why?”

“No reason. You’re just being awfully sweet on me.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

You two fall into a silence. You’re not sure if it’s heavy or peaceful. It just feels dry, stagnant, nothing but his breathing and heartbeat under your ear. You watch the ceiling fan splay light shadows from the little street light filtering through the window. One of his hands is still tracing shapes against your back and the other has found its way into yours, holding it gingerly, slowly tracing your knuckles with his thumb.

You feel his chest rumble as he speaks. “So you’re going home tomorrow?”

“Yeah…I’ve missed too much of everything as it is.”

“How much longer are you in nursing school?”

“Two to three more semesters. It depends if I get the classes I need, I also think I might want to take more hands on courses at the hospital as an intern but…it’s so time consuming and I pay _them_ to work.”

He stays silent a moment “How’s work?”

“Which job?”

“Either or.”

“The retirement community is lovely and fun but also…so darn hectic. The folks over there are a handful. The bakery has been slow. It’ll pick up again soon though. It’s always dead around finals.”

“You work too hard.”

“So do you.”

“You might have a point there Crocker.

“How long has it been since you took this much time off?”

“I was probably” he replies after a good minute “I was probably eighteen.”

“Dirk, that’s four years.”

“Yep, it is. I just rarely have anything better to do.”

“I guess I’ll have to drag you to get teeth out more often.”

“Who said hanging out with you wasn’t the something better to do?”

You’re thankful for the lack of light as a blush rises to your face. “You’re so sweet.”

“I try... really hard actually; especially around you.”

“Oh… why’s that?” you chuckle a bit against his abdomen and feel an awkward and nervous tension root itself in your stomach

You feel him shrug. His hands never stop moving and you aren’t complaining because it’s nice, comforting even. However you also know he never stops fiddling when nervous. “Okay, that’s a lie. I know exactly why. Just…just gimme a minute here. I’m trying to work something out. I gotta say this right.”

You nod against his chest. Giving him the time he needs. His hand on your back roams upwards. His fingertips graze your neck leaving goose bumps in their wake. His hand slithers into your hair. Tangling and knotting his fingers through ringlets. It feels like ages before he speaks but it couldn’t have been more than 3 minutes.

“Jane, I always imagined something grander when this happened. Probably because I never conceived it could actually happen. I don’t- I don’t want to ruin anything. I’m not sure what I want you to say. Just know I don’t care as long as you do what’s going to make you happy.” He draws a deep breath and upon his exhale you feel his chest shake the slightest and his voice crack. “Jane Crocker, I have strong reason to believe I’m in love with you.” He laughs, outright, and gently pulls a curl around his finger. You shiver under his touch, and shut your eyes to fully appreciate his low husky voice. “And I’m pretty pissed you had to find out the way you did…but hey it finally came out. I guess I’m saying if this goes down the path of marriage, which holy shit, by the way. I wouldn’t put off kids. I wouldn’t put work first, because for once I feel like something matters. You, and when I’m with you even me, and just…us. I care about you so much and when anything bad happens to you I want to rip life a new asshole because you don’t deserve it. So to reiterate that meticulously messed up confession. I want to be with you on a more intimate level because once again, I’m in love with you.”

You lay there, absorbing all this information. Your hand in Dirks twitches before tightening a fraction, and you think. “You talk a lot.”

“Yep”

“I’m allowed a minute, right?”

“Yeah…”

You turn possibility after possibility over in your mind. What if you break up? Will you stay friends? What if you’re passing up the love of your life because you’re scared? What if- what if you just don’t feel the same way? You think long and hard on the last option before coming to the conclusion that isn’t it. By the time you have your ducks in a row you hear Dirk beginning to softly snore. You grip his hand a bit and mumble at him to wake up.

“Mmm, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Good, because you can’t tell me all that then pass out.”

“You’re warm and taking a while to reply.” You pull your hand from his and instead lay it on top of his chest. He immediately follows suite and allows his fingers to ever so gently brush up against your arm.

“Well I think I’m ready to reply now.”

“You don’t have to tell me that. You can just say it.”

“Don’t patronize me after releasing these floodgates, buster.”

“Sorry Ma’am.”

“I think” you place your hand over his heart wondering if he can feel how hard yours is thudding. “I think we can try. I know it’s not…it’s not a promising response. I’m saying so little compared to what you just told me but…oh, I don’t know! I’m having a hard time comprehending it’s even true! Which is so foolishly stupid on my part but I- goodness. Look at us. For once you’re the one- just being-“

“Open? Honest? Positive?”

“All of the above!” you quite down after his well played joke. “I’m scared. I want to stay your friend so badly…but we can try. We can- I don’t know. Gosh I am so flustered. We can try dang flabbit! We can do things differently? …Would it be different?”

“Hey, Jane?”

“What?”

“Would you like to go on a date?”

“…Yes. I would.”

“Then that’ll be different. I can think of a couple other things that I might want to be different.”

 “Like what?”

“In the spirit of trying, I’d really like to kiss you. Unless of course I haven’t properly courted you yet.”

“I think you’ve courted me a very appropriate amount to try kissing.”

“Okay.”

“Mhm”

“Here we go.”

You laugh and wiggle up to be at eye level. “Just kiss me already.”

“Trust me I am trying here Ms.Crocker but I feel sweaty and like this might be a fever dream.”

You crinkle your nose and lean in a bit. “Gross.” You tilt your head and sweetly peck at his lips. He’s stiff and was not kidding about being sweaty. The hand pressed against the small of your back is cold and clammy. You place a hand on his neck and coax him to relax a bit. When he finally reciprocates it’s enthusiastic. You feel him smiling against your mouth, which in turn makes you smile. Providing some mismatched and sloppy kisses but you both end up panting and laughing. Foreheads pressed together and you can feel his hot breathe puff across your face. You have an arm tangled in his dirty blonde locks behind his head. His arms are wrapped around you, tightly, like you might try and leave otherwise.

You kiss him again. “I think that was a successful attempt.”

“We’re one for one, Crocker. Let’s see if we can keep that lucky streak going in the near future.”

“We sure can try.”  


* * *

 

  
Leaving Dirks apartment in the morning is much harder than anticipated. You wake up early, waking him with you, just so you can enjoy knowing he’s beside you. He fades in and out of sleep while you mostly admire how handsome he is. He wakes up a bit more when you entice him with what else there is to try, only to become sorely disappointed to find out you meant mild making out before breakfast. (you have a very clear dating time frame of acceptable behaviors).

He returns any affection you give him feverishly, you constantly have to slow him down, set a base line to start off with, even if it’s hard. After knowing each other for so long it makes everything else feel as if it’s been going on much longer than it really has. Throughout making breakfast he nearly gives you a hickey three times. You almost burn the eggs while he sucks at your neck from behind, just before your own moan snaps you out of it. You accidentally elbow him in the stomach in your mad dash to turn off the stove.

The drive back to your dorm is nice, filled with small talk of future dates and serene silences. You synch your calendars so he’ll know your days off and when you get off work. (is it too soon for that?) He insists on carrying your bag up to your room for you. When you accuse him of stalling on returning home he doesn’t deny it. You arrive at your dorm all too soon and he enters into your door to place your duffle bag onto your bed.

He gives a small awkward wave to your roommate and starts talking to you in a hushed whisper. “So I’ll see you Sunday?”

“Yeah, that’s my next day off. This week has a lot of catching up to do.”

“No, it’s okay. That’s my fault actually, so, I’m sorry.”

You smile up at him “Don’t be…” you take his hand and intertwine your fingers “I think I needed some time off too.”

He leans down and kisses you, slow and sweet. “Maybe I can drop off lunch for you. Stare longingly, wishing I was getting as much action as your Italian sub.”

You snort in a very unappealing manner and lean against his chest. “I’ll try and text you my lunch schedules or add them to the calendar. They’re not always very accurate.”

“I got all the time in the world for you, babe.”

You blush and peck him once more before shooing him out of your room. You turn from the door and meet your roommates gaze.

“Fef…”

“Jane! How long?!”

You pretend to count on your fingers “Since about last night give or take?”

“Tell me more!! How’d it happen?! I knew you two weren’t ‘just friends’. It was all too fishy!!” she tosses her heavy textbooks aside and pats her bed.

You come and sit cross-legged. You were always so thankful you got such a sweet roommate. “Well, last night he just- told me everything. But we’re just trying it out!!”

She gasps and grabs your hands in hers “Have you told Roxy? You have to tell Roxy.”

“I will. You just go back to studying.”

You rummage through your bag, finally pulling out your cell phone. You’ve hardly used it the past few days other than to answer calls from your dad and talk scarcely to friends.

GG: Ro-lal! You’ll never believe what happened.


End file.
